


I'm The Girl You'd Die For

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Set during Motel California. Allison and Lydia are already a couple. Shower smut, that's all.





	I'm The Girl You'd Die For

"Lydia, did you get new towels?"

The dingy motel wasn't exactly their top pick, but it's where they'd ended up and the boys were going to need them. So Allison had collected her weapons out of the car and laid them neatly on a stand, at the ready, in case something went down. 

Surprisingly, Lydia hadn't put up much of a fuss about tracking down somebody to replenish the room of towels and toiletries. She did enjoy complaining to customer services, so it should have made sense.

Allison hears the door open over the warm spray. She slides the shower curtain back and is treated to the redhead completely naked, confident, smiling, pale freckled skin, hair still perfect. She wants to take her, to make her feel better, feel *amazing* because that's what she deserves and it's hard not to want to give this girl everything she wants.

"Well? Are you going to give me a hand?" 

Allison tugs Lydia in, pressing them fully together under the spray, wasting no time kissing her like she damn well means it. The redhead soaks up the attention, tugs at Allison's damp hair. 

She's bossy in bed, always has been, so it's no surprise that she's using the hair pulling to guide Allison's mouth this way and that. She doesn't really need direction, knows that sucking on a few freckled spots drives her wild. Her collar bone, on her ribs, her pale stomach. 

"Come on," Lydia moans. She pushes Allison down until she's kneeling in the shower, face between her thighs and breathing in the sweet scent of her.

The redhead props herself up, back pressed hard against the shower wall and a foot finding purchase in the soap dish of all places. 

She's a tiny little thing, so it's easy for Allison to help support to her body and spread her open at the same time by grasping her ass and pushing her leg up over her shoulder. 

Her hair is still being almost painfully tugged, almost suffocating against Lydia's pussy when she tastes her, deeply, not daring to waste time teasing her but plunging her fingers into her. Stroking fast while she licks and sucks at her clit. Taking direction still from her girlfriend, she can tell the redhead is almost there. Her fingers plunge in and out deeply. 

She can feel Lydia's toes curl on her back, practically kneading her like a kitten and that's just the cutest sexiest thing Allison can think off.

She finishes her off, her back and shoulders still being kneaded with every one of Lydia's free kitten paws, screaming her name when she comes. 

Allison helps Lydia untangle herself while she calms. Then stands, sucking on her fingers to take another taste of the redhead. 

That's when she's pushed against the wall herself, Lydia knowing exactly how to drive her nearly to the edge. Lapping gently at one nipple, then pinching it hard. Allison sighs deeply, relaxing into it, rubbing her pussy, pace quickening when Lydia presses their lips together and continues teasing her sensitive nipples with her talented little fingers.

Their bodies are pressed together, wet and hot even though the shower spray has gone cold by now. Allison's howl of pleasure drowned out only by Lydia's mouth when she comes. 

A few moments later, when they've barely had the chance to collect themselves, and certainly not gotten to get dried and dressed, they hear the door open. Footsteps coming their way.

Lydia hides behind the shower curtain while Allison peeks around. 

It's Scott of all people. 

"Umm," Allison says. He doesn't seem exactly right, eyes wolfed out for a moment and just sort of staring. "Scott, you need to go. We're over, you know that." She replies when he starts babbling.

Something finally hits him and he shakes his head. Sniffs. *Oh fuck*

"Listen, Scott, I didn't know how to tell you but I've moved on ok?"

He nods, even smiles. "That's ok, I understand." Strangely, awkwardly, he says hello to Lydia even though there's no way he can see or hear her. *Oh jeez, those werewolf senses* "So have I. I didn't know how to tell you either. But it's Isaac. And things are going really great. I hope they're going great for you too."

He leaves, and Lydia remarks that all this went way better than she expected. But he better keep it to his goddamn self.


End file.
